No More Sorrow
by xNJx
Summary: Tony refuse de s'engager. Loki veut Tony de tout son âme. Difficile d'accorder ses violons, comme ça. Surtout si Tony agit bêtement et sans penser aux conséquences. Alors Loki s'en va...et Tony regrette, parce que Loki ne reviendra pas. Pas parce qu'il ne veut pas revenir...mais parce qu'il ne peut pas... /DEATHFIC ?/ FROSTIRON /


**No More Sorrow :**

Note de l'auteur : Coucou à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien !? Aujourd'hui je publie ce petit OS. J'avais eu cette idée il y maintenant quelques semaines, mais je viens juste de terminer. J'espère que vous apprécierez, tant l'idée que le contenu, et que vous me laisserez un petit avis pour me dire ce qui ne va pas, ce que vous avez aimé, ou quoi que ce soit d'autres:)

Je tiens également à faire part de mon soutien à tous les auteurs qui ont été plagiés par un individu qui ne mérite pas d'être nommé. Courage les filles, ca n'est pas la première et ca ne sera sûrement pas la dernière fois que des personnes s'amusent à voler des écrits à but non lucratifs afin d'en retirer une récompense -qui, d'ailleurs, si elle devrait être versée, ne le devrait en aucun cas être pour eux-. Aux lecteurs, si jamais vous voyez une fiction volée, n'hésitez pas à en avertir la/le vrai(e) auteur:) Ca fait toujours plaisir !

Bref, je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui, pendant ces dernières semaines m'ont ajouté en favoris(vous étiez nombreux et je tenais à vous en remercier) ou qui ont tout simplement laissé des avis. Ca fait très plaisir, merci !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et un bon début d'été ! Pleins de bisous.

Angie.

...

 _Je n'aurais pas du le laisser partir aussi vite...et surtout aussi énervé. Bon sang, Tony, comme toujours, tu es un putain de con ! Tu ne pense qu'à toi !_

Tony soupira et fixa sombrement les lumières de la ville par l'immense double fenêtre.

Loki et lui venaient de se prendre la tête. Non, en fait, Loki essayait de comprendre pourquoi Tony avait fait ce qu'il avait fait...mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre, en fait. Non, il n'y arrivait pas. Tony est un idiot, et restera un idiot. Tout comme ses actes.

…

 _Une heure plus tôt._

« Je ne comprends pas, je ne- »

« Loki, c'est bon ! On en a discuté, alors laisse tomber ! »

Loki haussa les sourcils et se plaça en face de son amant. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux fuyants du milliardaire.

« Tu es un Midgardien bête et aux actes imbéciles. Je pensais que lorsque tu aurais découvert ton amour pour moi, tu cesserais d'agir comme un playboy idiot- »

« Lorsque j'aurais découvert mon amour pour toi ? Loki, nous ne sommes pas ensemble...nous baisons, encore et encore, mais nous ne faisons rien d'autre. Tu viens, tu me prend, tu me parles, je t'écoute...mais nous ne sortons pas, nous ne discutons pas de nos sentiments, nous n'allons pas au cinéma ensemble, nous ne dînons même pas ensemble. Tu n'as même pas laissé une brosse à dents dans ma salle de bain, ça prouve bien que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. »

Loki se tut, regardant un Tony rouge de colère en face de lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Loki l'aimerait. C'est vrai quoi, ça n'était qu'une affaire de sexe entre eux, et Tony s'en contentait bien. Il ne se voyait pas avec Loki, avachis sur un canapé, collés l'un à l'autre en regardant un classique du cinéma. Ca...Ca n'était juste pas possible ! Pourtant, cela semblait très différent pour Loki. Jamais il ne lui avait dit l'aimer, mais là, sa colère prouvait que Tony comptait pour lui.

« Je vois...Alors, nous devrions peut être arrêter là. Je ne veux pas me contenter de ton corps, je veux plus. Je veux vivre avec toi, idiot petit Midgardien, mais tu n'es pas prêt à t'engager, tu ne le sera jamais. La preuve est que, alors que je viens te voir tous les jours pour te prouver d'une façon bien explicite à quel point je t'aime, tu trouves encore le moyen d'aller voir d'autres femmes...et d'autres hommes. »

La voix de Loki s'éteignit sur la fin de la phrase. Tony était rentré d'une soirée un peu trop arrosé hier soir, accompagné d'un homme qui l'avait prit violemment toute la nuit. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, l'après midi était déjà bien avancée, et Loki se tenait debout devant le lit, observant furieusement les deux corps en sueur sur le lit baldaquin de la luxueuse chambre.

Tony, à ce moment là, ne ressentait plus de colère. Juste du chagrin. Loki était toujours revenu. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait du respect pour lui, et Tony, en une seule soirée, l'avait maladroitement bafoué.

Un silence affreusement gênant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Loki attendait sûrement que Tony s'excuse, mais, il fallait bien l'avouer, ces mots auraient brûlé la langue du milliardaire. Alors, au lieu de ça, le dieu tourna les talons et claqua la porte.

La disparition de Loki laissa un vide immense dans la poitrine de Tony.

 _Tu n'as pas besoin de lui._

 _Si...avoue le ! Tu as besoin de lui. Personne ne t'as jamais apporté autant de réconfort..et d'amour._

Tony sentit ses yeux se perler de larmes, mais les essuya rapidement, comme honteux de ressentir quelque chose.

…

C'est donc ainsi que Tony culpabilisa de ne pas avoir avoué être désolé. Temps pis si sa fierté aurait été enterrée, au moins, il n'aurait pas eu le remord d'avoir laissé Loki filer si rapidement. Et sans avoir essayé de réparer, surtout !

Tony resta donc ainsi pendant un long moment, espérant que Loki revienne, franchisse à nouveau cette porte. Au lieu de cela, son portable se mit à sonner.

 _Loki ?!_

Il hésita, puis finit par décrocher. Il ne dit rien, et c'est une voix grave qui engagea la conversation.

« M. Stark ? » demanda l'individu à l'autre bout du fil.

 _Ca n'est pas Loki. Non, tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?_

« Euh...oui, c'est moi. Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Gary. Je suis le docteur Gary French et...je vous appelle au sujet de votre ami. Vous êtes le seul numéro que votre ami possédait sur son portable, en fait, donc...nous n'avions pas le choix d'appel. »

Tony sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

« Loki ? Que...Pourquoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Il entendit un soupir.

« Votre ami...a eu un accident de voiture, Monsieur Stark. Vous devriez venir le voir à l'hôpital. »

A cet instant, le portable tomba des mains de Tony, et son corps retomba de lui même sur le fauteuil derrière lui. Ses yeux ne clignèrent pas, il resta silencieux. Il...il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était paralysé, muet et sourd. Seul l'image de Loki, gisant sur la route, des bouts de verres partout hantait son esprit.

Ce fut après de longues minutes qu'il parvint à récupérer son téléphone, et qu'il marmonna :

« J'arrive tout de suite ! », avant de raccrocher.

 _Je n'aurais pas du le laisser partir aussi vite...et surtout aussi énervé. Bon sang, Tony, comme toujours, tu es un putain de con ! Tu ne pense qu'à toi !_

…

Tony entra dans l'hôpital, et on le redirigea aussitôt.

L'homme qu'il avait eu au téléphone s'approcha de lui, lui serra la main et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je...je voudrais que vous vous prépariez. L'accident a été brusque, et très violent. Loki est une malheureuse victime d'une bande d'adolescents qui avaient trop bus, et qui lui ont coupé la route. »

Tony sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il lâche, qu'il craque. Il n'avait pas le droit. Loki est un dieu bon sang, il devrait...il devrait s'en sortir ! Mais le milliardaire se souvint d'une de ses conversations avec Thor. Le blond l'avait informé que même les plus forts d'entre eux pouvait mourir de chose vraiment petite. Sa mère, d'ailleurs, avait été tuée, et elle était morte sur le coup.

Le docteur French dirigea Tony vers la chambre, et lorsque ce dernier pénétra dans l'habitacle, il crut qu'il allait s'effondrer.

Loki était allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, la peau pâle, un tube dans la bouche, quelques tuyaux de sang dans les bras et le visage...déformé. Il pouvait apercevoir également une déformation au niveau des jambes.

Mais que lui était-il arrivé ?

Gary s'approcha et expliqua les faits. La voiture l'avait projeté hors du véhicule, et Loki avait atterri plus mètres plus loin. Ses jambes étaient écrasées et son visage déformé par les métaux et le verre qui voletaient dans les airs. Mais aussi le choc.

Les jeunes étaient morts, sauf l'un d'entre eux. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

Tony s'écroula sur un fauteuil près du lit, et garda les yeux fixes sur le corps. Gary comprit que Tony avait besoin d'être seul avec lui, et quitta la pièce.

Le génie se leva et prit la main de Loki. Ses larmes coulèrent, trop tard pour résister.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Tu...je t'interdis de mourir. Je suis...je suis tellement désolé, Loki. Je ne voulais pas... Je...je t'aime tu sais, alors tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner. »

Il se tut et renifla bruyamment.

« Lorsque tu es arrivé dans ma vie...quelque chose a changé. Mon cœur...c'est dingue, mais il s'est mit à battre... »

Il serra sa main et le regarda. Il ne pouvait plus le reconnaître. Loki avait disparu. Son visage ne serait plus jamais le même.

« Je refuse de croire que tu puisses abandonner, tu n'es pas comme ça. Moi j'abandonne, toi tu gardes le cap et tu triomphes, c'est dans ta nature. Alors...s'il te plaît, je t'aime, je veux vivre avec toi,...je t'en prie... »

La main de Loki se mit à bouger, et Tony ouvrit grand les yeux. Puis il bougea la tête, marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible. Le playboy courut pour appeler quelqu'un dans le couloir, et le Docteur French revint.

Lorsque Loki ouvrit ses yeux, toujours aussi magnifiques, Tony sourit.

Mais c'est ensuite, que son sourire s'effaça.

« Qui...qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » marmonna le dieu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Tony, puis sur Gary. Il semblait à côté de la plaque.

« Qui...que me voulez vous ? »

Gary regarda tristement Tony lorsqu'il comprit. Tony ne voulait pas y croire.

« Comment t'appelles tu ? » lui demanda Tony.

Loki le regarda et sembla froncer les sourcils.

« Je...je m'appelle... »

 _Allez, s'il te plaît..._

Loki resta silencieux et il comprit.

« Je...je n'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Tony s'effondra. Il ne put retenir ses larmes. Gary le fit sortir de la pièce.

« Je suis désolé...terriblement désolé » dit le docteur.

Mais que pouvait-il dire de plus ?

« Ca arrive souvent...peut être qu'il retrouvera la mémoire un jour,... »

« ...peut être jamais... » termina Tony.

Gary hocha la tête.

 _Je n'aurais pas du le laisser partir aussi vite...et surtout aussi énervé. Bon sang, Tony, comme toujours, tu es un putain de con ! Tu ne pense qu'à toi !_

Gary fut appelé pour une urgence ensuite, et Tony regarda Loki à travers la porte. Il effleura le visage de ses doigts, de loin, comme pour essayer de se rassurer. C'était un geste protecteur. Il s'essuya le visage et murmura :

« Je suis désolée... »

Puis décida d'aller s'asseoir un peu.

…

 _ **« Are you lost in your lies?  
Do you tell yourself I don't realize  
Your crusade's a disguise?  
Replaced freedom with fear  
You trade money for lives  
I'm aware of what you've done**_

 _ **No, no more sorrrow  
I've paid for your mistakes"**_


End file.
